


Noctis loves to be in control

by Lucrecias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Masochist Prompto, Sadist Noctis, Top noctis, Violence, bottom prompto, breath play, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucrecias/pseuds/Lucrecias
Summary: Noctis loves to be in control when he’s alone with Prompto.(A really short thing I couldn’t get out of my head.)





	Noctis loves to be in control

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short drabble I'm sharing here too as well as on tumblr.  
> I like to think Noctis hates the fact that he has absolutely no control over his own life, so he releases the pressure whenever he's with Prompto and he... Goes too far sometimes.
> 
> Warning: bdsm; breath control, asphyxia, violence, dub-con.
> 
> You can find me on here on tumblr : lucreciastrash.tumblr.com ; I don't take requests or comission, but I'm always opened to suggestions about dark Noctis ;) Or you can just message me if you feel like talking.

Despite being the heir of the throne, Noctis never had any control of his life. His bestfriend and lover is the only one whom he can really have control over, he knows Prompto would never say ‘no’ to him, and he loves it more than anything. 

 

There’s something incredibly erotic about having his fingers wrapped around the beautiful throat and tightening gradually as he starts moving in and out of the gorgeous boy. Gaining confidence with every moan escaping pink lips, knowing that Prompto’s orgasm is building up fast, pleasure heightening with every breath he struggles to take until oxygen stops reaching to his brain.

He loves the face Prompto makes when he’s both so close to come and to pass out, his eyes rolling out, silky and deliciously warm insides tightening around his throbbing cock, and Noctis would always start to brutally pound inside him, almost like he wants to break him.

 

Prompto always looks gorgeous everytime he experiences intense pleasure. There’s something magnificent about him when he orgasms. Eyes closed, arching his back as an invitation for more, fingers digging in the back of Noctis’ skin, moaning or screaming the prince’s name.

 

Noctis likes to see the marks he leaves on Prompto’s fair, perfect skin. The bruises between his thighs, on his ass, arms and hips. The more there are, the most satisfied he is. It’s like his signature, a proof of his ownership over the gunsman’s body.

 

He was never into roleplay, but oh how he loves it when Prompto is a little too arrogant or refuses to obey. The lust in his eyes when Noctis slams him against a wall and digs his fingers into his narrow hips until the younger man starts whimpering.

 

He loves the sound of his hand everytime it hits the bare flesh of that pretty ass decorated with light freckles. Likes it even better when the beauty marks are no longer visible under the dark color of multiple bruises.

 

He adores to see him struggle too, everytime he ties him to the bed and gags him. There’s nothing better than having this beauty at his mercy, knowing that he can do whatever he wants to him and he won’t be able to resist.

 

He’s aroused by the sight of pure fear in those bright blue eyes when he goes too far, the muffled screams behind the gag. The tears rolling on star-kissed cheeks, how his trembling body feels under his as he slowly penetrates him. How painfully tight he gets around him when Noctis whispers all the thing he wants to do to him into his ear.

 

He always feels guilty when they’re done. Their orgasms spent, Prompto’s pleasure almost forced sometimes. When he unties him and holds the crying boy in his arms, kissing him gently and lulling him to sleep so the tears can finally stop. 

He loves Prompto so much and he’s so thankful.

 

But, oh, Astrals… There’s no way he could ever stop.


End file.
